


Handsome Dragon

by Tarash



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Written in 2013 for the following nightvalecommunitykink prompt:"He's just such a handsome five-headed dragon. And very... talented, too, though having the attention of five heads at once is terribly (and wonderfully) exhausting."





	Handsome Dragon

Cecil wasn't entirely sure how he got from running into Hiram at Big Rico's for his mandatory slice of pizza to being at the dragon's apartment on Earl Road.  
  
He also wasn't entirely sure how he got from sitting on the dragon's couch to lying spreadeagled on Hiram's massive bed.   
  
It must've been Hiram's incredible charm, Cecil decided, as he gazed up at Hiram, his eyes drifting from head to head to head to head to head. They were all equally handsome in their own, special way.   
  
All five of Hiram's heads were turned to Cecil, all ten eyes were looking at him and two heads roared with approval.   
  
"I'm not normally this forward," Cecil said, blushing. He reached out to stroke one of the necks, the crimson red one. The scales were smooth and warm under his hand.   
  
The crimson head nodded, and came closer, sniffing Cecil's heaving chest. A wet, thin tongue lapped at his stomach.  
  
"Hiram!" Cecil cried out, arching his back.   
  
Another pleased rumble came from the crimson head, and the black head let out an impatient huff.   
  
"D-don't worry," Cecil stammered, offering the coal black head a friendly smile. "I'm not going anywhere."   
  
The black head tilted his head, then nodded. Before Cecil knew it, Hiram's claws grabbed his wrists, and held them above his head, pinning him to the mattress. Then, the black head descended upon him, tongue flicking across the inside of his wrist. The tongue was thicker and rougher than the one tracing a circles on his stomach.   
  
The other three heads join in too, the yellow and green one headbutting each other until the green one won and started licking Cecil's cock. His tongue wound around with ease, hot and wet, undulating until Cecil was achingly hard. "Oh, Hiram, don't stop!"   
  
The yellow head let out a huff of hot air across Cecil's hips, and began licking the inside of his right thigh instead, the tongue's split tip brushing against his balls.   
  
The blue head was only inches away from Cecil's face, watching as Cecil panted and moaned underneath him. "Hiram," Cecil gasped.   
  
Slowly, Hiram moved his blue head closer, nuzzling Cecil's cheek, a broad tongue sweeping across his skin. Cecil opened his mouth and Hiram's blue head grabbed the chance to kiss him properly.   
  
Hiram's tongue was big and hot inside of Cecil's mouth, and Cecil felt the scrape of Hiram's sharp teeth against his skin, but he didn't care. He was floating on pleasure, one tongue still licking his stomach, slowly moving up to his nipples, another licking his sensitive wrist, and two tongues, one broad and one thin, pleasuring his cock and balls.   
  
It didn't take him long to come in long spurts, and Cecil moaned around Hiram's tongue in his mouth. His body tensed up, but Hiram held him down securely, leaving Cecil to writhe as he rode out his orgasm.

Cecil closed his eyes as his body relaxed, but the tongues didn't stop their wonderful caresses, although he noticed that the black and yellow heads switched places. The black head's broad tongue felt amazing, and Cecil's thighs quivered as he was licked with firm, broad strokes.   
  
The red head was now licking his nipples, and Cecil wanted to scream as the rough tongue ran over the hard nubs. He writhed helplessly, trying to get free from Hiram's grip, but not really wanting to.   
  
The green head was still focused on Cecil's cock, still coiled around it. It moved up and down, working Cecil's cock to hardness swiftly.   
  
Cecil whimpered, shifting his hips to get away. "Hiram," he panted. "This is - I can't believe this is happening!" He felt another orgasm building already and he moaned as the black head moved closer, laving his balls.   
  
The blue head, which had been nuzzling Cecil's neck, tongue flicking out occasionally, rumbled encouragingly.   
  
"I know, I want to come, I do, but I don't know if I can!" Cecil babbled. "Not already!"   
  
The green head's tongue wrapped tighter around his cock and tugged sharply.  
  
"Oh, I can't," Cecil said, his breathing ragged, but he could feel it in his balls, could feel the pleasure sing through his body and he screamed as he came again, bucking his hips as much as he could. "Hiram!" What was this amazing fellow doing to him?   
  
He let his head fall back on the soft pillow and whimpered as the tongue from the green head's tongue uncurled and gave his cock one last lick. He sighed with relief, then writhed as the black head continued to give his balls exquisite attention.   
  
The red head also hadn't stopped licking Cecil's chest, now focusing on his other nipple.   
  
Cecil watched as the blue, yellow and green head growled, the blue head snapping at the black one until it pulled back, and the red one lifting as well. Hiram's claws also released his wrists, and Cecil gingerly pulled them to his chest, rubbing them. "This has been an amazing night, Hiram, and I cannot - what are you doing?"   
  
Hiram's claws grabbed him and turned him around on his stomach. The claws once again kept his wrists pinned to the mattress, and Cecil mewled as his sensitive cock rubbed against the mattress underneath him.

The red head's tongue started licking his shoulders and upper back tenderly, even sweeping down his right armpit and rumbling happily. The blue head nuzzled the back of his neck and his hair, breath hot against Cecil's cheek. "Hiram," he whimpered. "Yes, go on." Even though he was tired, he wanted to know what Hiram was going to do next.  
  
One broad tongue swept down the crack of his ass, making Cecil cry out with surprise and pleasure. That tongue stayed there, pressing against Cecil's hole and licking it until Cecil was arching his back and tilting his hips for more of that incredible wet pleasure.   
  
A thinner tongue ran down his cheek and across his thigh, then slid back up. The fifth tongue, which Cecil assumed was the black one, went back to licking and stroking his balls.   
  
Cecil squirmed underneath Hiram, panting wildly. "Hiram," he moaned, "Hiram, please, I can't take this, it's too much." Tongues were simply everywhere and his cock was hard again. Cecil tried to lift his hips from the mattress, which was chafing against his cock in a painful manner.   
  
The yellow head nuzzled his side, then slid underneath to lift Cecil up until Cecil was sprawled out across his neck.   
  
Cecil sighed with relief, his hard cock now resting against the scales of the yellow head. The black head roared happily, tongue now laving Cecil's balls and sensitive cock until Cecil was whimpering desperately and closing his thighs, trying to stop the black head from going too far.  
  
The blue head left his neck, moving down to wrap his tongue around Cecil's left thigh.   
  
Cecil also felt the weight of the red head leaving his back and soon, a second tongue had wrapped around his right thigh. They both tugged, forcing Cecil's legs apart even as his wrists were still held down. "Hiram," he moaned, writhing uselessly. "Hiram, I can't, I can't come again, it's too much."   
  
The black tongue didn't stop, nor did the green head's broad tongue stop licking his hole, even pushing its way inside until Cecil begged for more.  
  
It felt so strange and so wonderful to be filled by Hiram's tongue and Cecil pushed into it. "Hiram, please, please do something."   
  
The green and black head worked together perfectly, the green thrusting his tongue inside of Cecil as the black head pressed his tongue firmly against Cecil's balls.   
  
"Yes," Cecil muttered, his third orgasm quickly building. It was going to be painful, he knew it, but he wanted it, he wanted it so much. He groaned when it ripped through him, his cock jerking against the yellow's head neck. He sagged down, his limbs weak and useless but still held tight by Hiram.

The tongues didn't stop, still laving his hole and his balls and Cecil keened when the tongue licked that sensitive spot just behind his balls, and he bucked uselessly into the air. "Hiram!"   
  
There was some grumbling and rumbling behind him, three heads discussing something while the black and green kept on licking and stroking and caressing him and Cecil let out a whine. Whatever Hiram was planning, he hoped Hiram was going to do it quickly.   
  
The claws released his wrists, but Cecil left his arms where they were, panting into the pillow, too tired to even lift his head to see what was going on.   
  
He hissed in pain when the claws dug into his ass to spread his cheeks, then moaned as it gave the green tongue more space to lick inside of him. He tried to push his hips up, but it was too much of an effort.   
  
Both heads left his body after Cecil heard some growling and he frowned, wondering what was happening. Had Hiram finished? He closed his eyes. He wouldn't mind some sleep, and his breathing evened out.  
  
But then something hard and blunt nudged his hole and Cecil opened his eyes wide. "Hiram?" he asked. "Are you - are you going to take me?" Goodness, how big was the penis of an 18 foot tall dragon? Rather big, Cecil supposed.   
  
A tongue started licking around his hole again, then a second, then a third, until Cecil was once again whimpering into the pillow, and Hiram's massive cock began to slide inside, slick from the tongues.   
  
Cecil groaned as his body adapted to take Hiram inside. He had never felt this full, had never felt so much pleasure and pain at once ever in his life. Hiram was truly an amazing fellow.   
  
Hiram slid in deeper, never pushing too hard, his tongues still licking Cecil tenderly, both on his ass and his back and his sides, nuzzling him comfortingly. Cecil closed his eyes, his cock aching for relief for the fourth time that night.   
  
While he was certain Hiram was not yet fully inside of him, Hiram began to thrust in and out slowly, pushing in deeper with every thrust until Cecil was moaning and whimpering constantly. "Hiram," he managed. "Oh, Hiram, you feel wonderful."   
  
Two of the heads roared back, a happy noise that made Cecil smile.   
  
"I'm going to - to - " Cecil screamed when Hiram's next thrust made him come, his body clenching around Hiram's cock, which made the yellow head underneath him roar loudly. "Oh yes!" He knew Hiram was close too, and it took three more thrusts, three more painful, glorious thrusts, before Hiram came too.  
  
All five heads roared in unison, pure music to Cecil's ears. Hiram's come was hot inside of Cecil, and he gasped as it filled him.   
  
The roaring stopped, and the five heads were breathing roughly as Hiram pulled his large cock out of Cecil.   
  
Cecil whimpered as the claws released him, as he was finally able to move.   
  
The yellow head slid out underneath him, nudging Cecil until he was lying on his side. He was better able to breathe this way, and he petted the yellow head. "Thank you, Hiram. Thank you." He felt Hiram's come leak out of him, down his cheek and thigh.   
  
The large dragon curled up around him, the five heads facing him, and Hiram's large tail pressing against his back.   
  
Cecil smiled, shuffling closer until he could rest his head under the green head, his face against its scales, and it shifted to give him some space. The red and yellow head moved to lie across his side, while the black and blue settled down on Hiram's other side where Cecil couldn't see them.   
  
He ran one hand down the yellow head's neck, letting it rest there. Wrapped up securely by the handsome dragon, Cecil yawned and shifted a little to get comfortable, then fell happily asleep.


End file.
